Embodiments of the invention relate in general to power management of devices and in particular to creating and managing virtual computed devices for remote power management of power consuming devices.
Power management of power consuming devices is often a critical aspect of managing a complex system, such as a building facilities system. Previous challenges consisted of providing easily configurable software-based monitoring client and a device that does not suffer from the shortcoming of then existing facilities control and management systems. Some of these challenges have been addressed. However, there is still a need to provide software based controls which allow a user to determine and configure complex relationships between power consuming devices of a system in order to optimize power consuming attributes of a system.